Not so hard
by half-life-of-42
Summary: Matt has a beautiful life and recovered after his incident. But then, there's this new guy working with him on the same floor...
1. Waking up

Hello folks! I present to you... this. I hope you like it.

And... sorry about my rage quit to "It's not that easy"... I hope I can rectify everything.

This is a sequel to "It's not that easy". Go read it! D: There: s/9351112/1/It-s-not-that-easy

Enjoy and let me know that you think.

* * *

Fresh tea smell mixed with smooth tones from the radio made him wake up. Blonde hair rustled as his body crawled out of the bed, his joints snapped as he stretched. Matt put some clothes on, scuffed into the kitchen, got down on a chair and smiled at his wife, who was making breakfast at that moment. Her name was Jen. Her long, wavy brown hair reached to her neck and was slightly swinging while she fried some eggs in a pan. "Morning honey" escaped Matt's contently smiling mouth. "Morning Matt" the young woman replied. She turned around and handed him a bowl of soup, rice and after that a plate with eggs and some vegetables. "Scrambled, as always." Their eyes met and both looked at each other happily. "You know me too well." uttered the blonde and started to eat his breakfast.

Grabbing his lunchbox and stuffing it inside his briefcase, Matt left the apartment, got downstairs and walked to the train station. It wasn't that far away. After he got on his train, Matt found a nice place to sit. Out of his briefcase he took a magazine and kept himself busy reading. A few stations later, he got up from his seat, left the train and continued his way. Walking for around fifteen minutes, Matt reached a skyscraper, in its upper stories providing space for offices.

Right after opening the door to the company Matt was working at and smelling the familiar, greeting wave of paper-, ink- and human-scent, he sighed heavily but content. He liked his job.

When Matt finished school, he went to university, found a nice girl, married her, found a great job and was living a great life. Most of his former plans were successful and he even managed to cope with this rather unpleasant situation back then.

"Hey Ishida!" sounded from the cubicle next to Matt's. "Good morning Akira" was the blonde's response. In front of him sat a slim, tall guy with thin and long arms and legs, turning on his office chair in circles, his head covered with short, black hair and on his nose were some lathy glasses. "How was your night? Was it fun?" Akira asked with a big grin. "Oh stop being so obnoxious" said Matt, punching Akira's shoulder gently for fun.

Papers lay on decent stacks on Matt's desk, next to his keyboard. Also some pens and a cup of tea somehow managed to look tidy without even being organized. Switching on his PC and occasionally sipping a little bit tea, he began to work. Since he was an employee for a big automobile company, he had to manage some of the material flows and deliveries.

From the cubicle adjoined to Matt's (opposite to Akira's) somebody hissed to the blonde guy: "Hey, Matt?" - "What?" - "Did you get the news today would start a new guy on our floor?" - "Oh, no, I didn't catch that. Who is he?" - "No idea" answered Takuma, a handsome, not so tall guy with blueish hair. "I think he should be here by this time" he added, looking at his watch.

Speaking of the new guy, the office's doors flung open. Hastily a tall man with wide shoulders entered the room. Messy, brown hair was put on his head, spiking in all directions. Next, he sprinted clumsily through the office, in one hand his briefcase, the other hand at his mouth, feeding a rice ball to himself. He ran next to Matt's cubicle, looking confused. "Hey" he started with a full mouth, noticing his mistake and gulping down its contents. "where, um, is the bosses office? I..." he made a pause and looked at Matt. "uh, am the new guy." Said new guy tilted his head and observed Matt with narrowed eyes. The blonde pointed his hand in the direction to the searched office, adding a short "There." Smiling and waving a thank you with his rice ball-hand, the other one shot in said direction.

"Huh, weird guy" mumbled Akira. "I bet he's a dick. What do you think, Matt?" Silence. "Matt..?" - "Huh? What?" Matt stared in the air for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Err... yes... no... No, he didn't look that friendly. Let's find out in the break." - "Yeah, let's do that."

Some time later, across the office, that guy with his brown hair was introduced to his cubicle. This floor's boss showed him his stuff, the important rooms and told him something about the companies' philosophy. Matt had to admit he somehow admired the new guy's body. It was big, muscular and looked like that of a sportsman. Over his broad shoulders tensed a smooth, dark blue suit, and even though his hair appeared messy, it didn't seem unkempt or frivolous, at least from Matt's perspective that was from behind and across the hole office. For an unknown reason, this tall, dark haired guy appeared oddly familiar to Matt. Turning his head back to his monitor, he scrapped unnecessary thoughts from his mind and kept working.

When Matt was fully covered in work, a bell rang and a gentle, friendly voice announced the first break via speakers. Stomachs growling, Akira, Takuma and Matt strolled to the canteen. Everyone got a tray full of food and sat down at a table. Chatting about various stuff, they turned silent as suddenly this new guy stood behind Matt, a tray on his hands. The blonde stopped talking and turned around, looking at his face. Hazel eyes stared back.

"You're the guys from earlier, right?" he asked the small group. "Uhm... Yes. At least, I guess." said Takuma. "Can we help you somehow?" - "Do you mind if I sit down?" The three guys looked at each other, then back to the brunette. "No, not at all." uttered Akira. Being kind of born clumsily, the tall guy put his tray on the table and sat down. "I thought maybe making contact with you was easier. You seemed nice and all." he said. "So... who exactly are you?" asked Akira while Matt stuffed some rice in his mouth. To Matt's right side the guy leaned back and stretched. "I'm Taichi Yagami, but you can call me Tai if you want." He smiled. Chopsticks clattered on the table and Matt's glare at his rice bowl was soaked with venom. The others stared at him.

Picking up his tray without a word, rushing away and cramming said tray with all its contents on a small cart for used tableware, he pushed the canteen's door open with his shoulder, one hand covering his face. Long, blonde strands of hair swung frantically around his neck.

Matt bit on his index finger's joint to shut himself up, sprinted into the floor's bathroom, looked at his reflection in the mirror and let out a whimper. Why on earth did this happen to him? He managed to block his past away till now...

Taichi was somehow his first love, based on an affair, gay feelings and the loss of all his friends. Though, he had to admit, it was his fault to some degree. After breaking up with Taichi and losing control – and severely hurting himself – he blocked contact to all of his former friends. And now? Now he was married, had new friends and didn't feel the urge to be attracted to some handsome boy for quite a time. But now? Now Taichi was there. At his company. Of course, Matt didn't want him to be dead or anything (or did he?), but he definitely didn't want him in his life. Now he was working in the same department with this prick. And that was kind of raping his thoughts at the moment.

Another whimper escaped his mouth before Matt splashed his face with cold water from the sink, washing small tears away. Matt didn't even care about his shirt and just continued splashing water to his face. Standing there for some minutes, his face above the sink, Matt didn't note the door opened and Takuma stepped to him. He put his hand comforting on Matt's shoulder. "Matt? Are you OK?" Matt shrugged, pulling up his face from the sink and splattering water on his shirt. Wet strands of blonde hair stuck to his forehead. "I... I don't feel that good. Maybe I ate something bad." - "I don't think that's the problem. We all ate the same things except you ate Jen's breakfast. And it's very unlikely she poisoned you and even if she accidentally gave you something bad, she'd have called you by now."

Cleaning his nostrils from water, Matt sucked air in and wiped over his mouth. "Did he recognize me?" - "Who?" - "Tai." - "Oh, you mean the new guy? I don't think so. Why should he?" Matt sighed quietly. "I know him from earlier. We were good friends in school back then..." - "What happened?" Matt turned around. "I... I think I should tell you some other time." - "Alright. But you can talk to me if you want, OK?" - "Yes, thanks about that." The blonde smiled contently, though his eyes looked hurt and broken.

Hungry and with wet eyes, Matt headed back to his cubicle, got his lunchbox out and ate a bit, sniffling now and then. At least his meal tasted good. Drinking another cup of tea in one go, he looked at his wrist. Ten years ago, he broke it off with his former friends and Tai. Only Takeru and Kari had contact to him, since TK was his brother and Kari TK's girlfriend, to this day, to be precise. They tried to bridge the conflicts and reunite the group, but it didn't work, because Matt stayed stubborn and he didn't want to give them any further chances.

Head leaned back, eyes closed and turning back and forth on his chair, Matt waited for the break to finish. Footsteps.

"Hey..." Matt cringed. That voice belonged to Tai. "You rushed away so quickly when I sat down... Do you feel sick? Are you OK?" Matt shook his head. "I have a car, I can drive you home if you want..." offered Taichi. Laughter cracked the silence, when Matt shook and shrugged, producing weird, somehow sardonic sounds. "You're the same moron as always, aren't you?" the blonde asked with a broad, grotesque and obscure grin. "Excuse me?" asked Tai confusedly. Matt stared at him. "You don't even remember me." A heavy sigh escaped his throat. The confusion in Tai's eyes grew bigger. "I'm Ishida." Tai's jaw dropped.

"No way! Matt?" Surprisingly, he smiled gleefully and looked like he was jumping at Matt for a hug for a second. The blonde nodded, his smooth hair rustling softly. "I never thought I'd see you again!" shouted Taichi. "Figures." muttered Matt. "How are you? Man, I can't believe we didn't talk for... like... ten years?" - "I'm married." Tai's eyes opened wide. "And before being so happy-go-lucky, recall what you did back then." - "What do you mean?" Matt groaned angrily. "Damn, you're stupid. I nearly ki-" Looking around nervously if somebody was around, he continued whispering. "I nearly killed myself! And it was all your fault!" - "Why? What? You're married? And... sorry..." Fading to guilt or pity, his voice went silent.

"Get out of my face, asshole" snarled Matt and turned around.

Tai left.

* * *

Sounds like drama, doesn't it? I'd love to hear your opinion.

See you next chapter! *waves*


	2. Helping out

Hello everyone! It's me! Again! Hello! ... Yeah. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. I guess you could say it's a little tiny bit fluffy. Just a little.

Have fun!

* * *

Hacking words into the computer, Matt sat at his desk with his head hanging in front of the screen and his hands crawling over the keys like frightened insects. Matt wanted to be a good employee. While tea fueled his mind, his stomach growled. His breakfast had been scarce, since his wife was on a business trip. Growling again, the stomach made its point clear: It was time for their break. Matt looked on his watch – his stomach was on time: the break was in a few minutes. Ugh, he thought, hopefully he wouldn't have to sit with that dickhead again.

Taichi had appeared at Matt's office around a week before this day. No, it was exactly a week, Matt counted the days as if he was a prisoner, living in hell, starving and rotting alone, unable to change the situation without breaking all the surrounding walls. Seven days chewed his nerves, depriving Matt's sleep. Though, Matt didn't want his coworkers to notice the blonde guy's problems, they'd only make a fuss about it.

That day Matt rushed out of the dining hall, Takuma tried to console him and Tai wanted to talk to Matt, resulting in a pissed Matt and a gone Tai. Since that day Matt didn't notice too much about this dark-haired prick. Even he got a glimpse of Tai's messy hair from across the room and Akira and Takuma flashed their eyes at this strange guy when he walked past their lunch table – they saw Matt's reaction and knew they wouldn't like him – Tai kept surprisingly unobtrusive.

One day, this suddenly changed. Rustling fabric announced a person, but as Matt noticed Tai's distinctive hair and face from his eye's corners, he leaned to the screen and typed clumsily, hoping Taichi would go away soon enough. In defiance of all hopes, the rustling fabric stopped behind Matt. "Uhm, Ishida?" Taichi's voice sounded at always, but it made Matt cringe. He didn't want Tai to call him by his first name, but he was still unused to it...

"What is it?" - "I wanted to copy something, but the copying machine won't work." - "So you'll ask me instead?" - "Uh, yeah. I don't know the others. Will you help me?" Sighing heavily, Matt got up from his chair, turned around and glared at Taichi, blonde hair covering his forehead. "Alright, fine." After turning his head rapidly to swing his hair from his eyes, he walked quickly to the copy-machine. "So? What's the problem?" - "I can't turn it on. See?" Tai pressed the power-button a few times. Holding onto the machine, Matt looked around it. Reason for the 'broken' machine was its power cable. Obviously someone pulled it out. Matt blew air through his nose and plugged the cable in again. "There. It works again." he said before turning around to Tai, who was leaning against the wall. "Thanks!" he smiled. "By the way, what are you doing later?" Eyebrows raising, Matt tilted his head. "Later?" - "Yes." - "Uhm... I guess, I'll be at home, browsing the internet. Why?" - "I thought we could hang out a bit."

Matt cringed. "Tai?" Although Matt glared with eyes full of fire at Tai, he answered with a faint smile. "Yes?" - "You do realize I can't stand you, right? Especially after all those things you've messed up." Taichi looked at the floor. "I'm sorry about that. I was a mindless idiot." - "Indeed." - "But... I want to make up for it! I want to be your friend again!" Matt shook his head. "Why?" - "You were my best friend back then and I'm really sorry for what happened." Tai stepped a bit closer to Matt and put a hand on his shoulder. "At least give me a good update about your life. What do you say?" - "Not interested." - "Oh come on!" Tai sounded pleading. "Just one chance! One evening! If you still insist on hating me after this, please do. But just let me try to amend." This guy was annoying as always. Just like back then... Taichi glared left and right to check if anybody was near, then he embraced the blonde. Arms slung around his waist and Matt almost punched Tai away, but two things stopped him: First, he was in his office and punching coworkers was not how to get a raise. Second... this divine smell that invaded his nose. Taichi smelled gorgeous. He probably used a new shampoo, new after-shave, new deodorant and so on, but under all these layers was still the same scent that smelled exactly like ten years ago.

Matt almost molt inside Taichi's arms. He was strong as always. Matt had to remember Tai's body pressed against his own, moans of pleasure filling the air...

Tai let Matt go before he could act violently. Matt blushed and glared at the floor. "Alright. Fine." One hand grabbed his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll pick you up after work. Let's eat something." The blonde nodded and walked away.

Matt had to admit... he was aroused. Something bulged the tight fabric of his pants. He blushed and tried to cover it up as good as possible. Scurrying in his cubicle and sitting down, he tried to focus on his work. But... that was not possible. Matt thought about his first time with Taichi. The incredible feeling of getting something stuffed inside one's body that was way too big for it, the rhythmic thrusts and the hot liquid up his butt... Matt had least experienced this many years ago and just remembered how much he CRAVED for these sensations. And he couldn't even go home later and jerk off, instead he had to eat with Tai... What did he get himself into?

He glanced over the border of his cubicle and saw Taichi on the other side of the office on the phone.

Why in the world did he say "yes"? Ugh. Matt felt the urge to kick himself in the nuts, maybe that would calm him down. No. No, that was not a good idea.

When he looked on his schedule, Matt noticed there was still a lot of work left. Hands over the keyboard and sliding his chair closer to his desk, he tried to distract himself and to get the time past him as easy as possible. Shortly after his attempt on working hard, his phone rang, making the blonde sigh. Phone conferences were his most favorite thing. He picked up and tried to disable his sarcasm, it was not the best way to participate in a call.

Some hours later, he finally reached the end of his day. At work. Now he could just pack up his things, go out of the office, get into the train and arrive at home, where the first thing to do would be...

Damn it, no. Taichi invited him to dinner. Now he had to wait even longer... And he had to be with that … idiot. Frowning, he put his things in his briefcase, switched the PC off and walked out of his cubicle. Takuma and Akira got a short wave, before Matt walked out of the office. Just now, it came to his mind that those two shouldn't notice Matt's interaction with Tai, so he waited in front of the building nervously. Taichi was not there, so Yamato just stood there, looking around. A few minutes later, Takuma and Akira were visible inside the building, as they stepped out of the elevator, heading for the glass doors, that slid apart when they reached it.

"Oh, Matt! Wanna come with us catch a drink?" Akira asked. "Uhm, no, sorry. I... you know I'm not that fond of drinking and... Jen asked me to clean the house when she's away." - "Oh, alright. But why are you waiting here?" Akira pouted. "It's cold." he added. "I... remembered to make a phone-call. And..." Takuma looked at Matt's hands, but Matt buried them in his jacket pockets. Matt glared to his side, looking inside through the glass panel around the door, that formed the wall around the entrance. A slim light beam showed up, as the elevator's doors opened and Taichi got out. Matt looked back at Akira and Takuma, both looking confused, grabbed them by their shoulders and turned them around. "I don't want to hinder you guys, you better get going!" Yamato smiled softly. "See you tomorrow!" he said, giving the two guys a slight push forward. "Uhm... okay, see ya!" said Takuma. "Bye!" snarled Akira with a grin. "You'll pay for this!" Both left Matt there, chatting and talking loudly.

Whirring quietly, the glass doors opened and the tall brunette stepped outside. "Oh, you actually waited for me." Taichi said with a content smile. "I feared you'd run away." Matt shook his head. "No, I'm reliable. Where will we go?" Taichi's smile grew into a grin. "I reserved a table for us in Shibuya." - "Uh... alright. Alright. So, let's go, I guess?" Matt made a step, but Tai held him back. "What? The station is in this direction" said Matt. "Yeah, but we won't go by train." Taichi smirked. "I've got a car." - "No, wait. You don't have to drive me. Let's just meet in front of the... um... Where would we go, actually?"

Taichi grabbed Matt's hand and walked to his car. "You'll drive with me. We're heading to the Golden Summer." Since Matt was still kind of reluctant, Taichi opened the car door and pushed him inside. "Isn't it this really expensive restaurant?" - "Exactly."

Honestly, Matt didn't expect Tai's car to be like this. It was big, it was tidy and smelled like a mix between precious wood, leather and Taichi.

Said guy got on the driver's seat, started the engine and both drove across Tokyo to Shibuya. Taichi parked the car in an underground garage and both walked to the Golden Summer. Matt was impressed. It was big, colorful and nice and that was just the outside. They headed for the entrance, got inside and were greeted immediately by some cute waitress. "Good evening! Can I help you?" - "Hello. I ordered a table for Yagami." - "Wait a second... Ah! A table for two, right?" The waitress gazed at Matt. "Yes, for two." said Tai. "Okay, now if you'd follow me..." The waitress led them to a small table. Matt looked around. This restaurant was beautiful, calm, with a pleasant, dusky atmosphere. At the table, they sat down and the waitress lit the candle. It looked almost like a date.

* * *

Yep. Cute, isn't it? I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! I appreciate all reviews and favs and ... you know. A little support for the lonely writer.

See you next chapter!


End file.
